


From Here to Infinity

by Darkrealmist



Category: Duel Masters, From Here To Eternity (1953), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Absurd, Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Advice, Affection, Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Asian Character(s), Awkward Dates, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Advice, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Baked Goods, Battle, Belonging, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Boats and Ships, Bonding, Boredom, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Budding Love, Cake, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Card Games, Chairs, Character(s) of Color, Chick-Flick Moments, Chocolate, Clinging, Comedy, Comfort, Communication, Complete, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Death, Desert, Despair, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Eating, Eavesdropping, Emotional, Emotions, End of the World, Endearments, Episode Related, Escape, Escapism, Established Relationship, Explanations, Explosions, Family, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Ficlet, Films, Fire, First In The Fandom, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Furniture, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartache, Hobbies, Honesty, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Horror, Hugs, Humor, Humorous Ending, In-Jokes, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Law Enforcement, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Maternal Instinct, Meddling, Melodrama, Meta, Mimes, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Misunderstandings, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Movie Night, Nervousness, OTP Feels, Ocean, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Pastries, Phobias, Phoenixes, Pirates, Police, Potatoes, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Canon, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sailing, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Saving the World, Scary Movies, Scheming, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sharing, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Skeletons, Slash, Sleepiness, Snacks & Snack Food, Soup, Strategy & Tactics, Summoning, Surprises, Survival, Sweet, Talking, Team Feels, Team Up, Television Watching, Theatre, Tight Spaces, True Love, Undead, Understanding, Villains, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whimsy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Taking a smorgasbord of bad advice from his peers, Hikari Netto spectacularly ruins date night with his boyfriend. Can he recover from this sinking ship?





	From Here to Infinity

From Here to Infinity

Author’s Note: Set during _Beast_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Taking a smorgasbord of bad advice from his peers, Hikari Netto spectacularly ruins date night with his boyfriend. Can he recover from this sinking ship?

* * *

A derelict schooner with shorn sails skirred forebodingly over a crimson backdrop. Its captain, a skeleton with greying hair, burst forth center frame and glowered menacingly into the camera. The ghost pirate and the rickety vessel the zombie rode upon were consumed by a sky-high bonfire, as the only survivors of that seaborne calamity, a blue-eyed miss and her green-eyed suitor, looked on from their paddle boat.

Hikari Netto and his NetNavi, Rockman, had both seen this film with Sakurai Meiru, Roll, and Trill back when the Synchronizer underwent his growth spurt. It ranked among Meiru’s favourites, a real tearjerker despite also being a horror movie, the very bane of the phasmophobic Rockman’s existence. At Meiru’s suggestion, Netto subjected himself to a second viewing of the cult classic, which in his personal assessment, didn’t merit its positive reception. Nonetheless, he stayed his criticism, and chugged onwards. To ensure the success of his and his boyfriend’s night-in, he would do anything.

Since their last “date,” Netto worried Hikawa Tohru was losing interest in him. A normal get-together for them usually involved the older brunette chattering about his day-to-day Net Saviour adventures while the other quietly listened enfolded in his arms, yet the affair felt bland and prosaic. He hesitated to even call it “dating.” Netto could talk endlessly if the situation demanded it, but he was supposed to be showering Tohru with kisses and chocolates, not crime scene recaps. That’s how romantic overtures played out in the movies.

Between Meiru’s cinematic flop, Dekao’s misguided recommendation of soup-flavoured potato chips, and Yaito’s insistence he cuddle up to Tohru on a single box ottoman to garner optimum closeness, Netto regretted taking his classmates’ advice.

“Farewell, my father's sister. And my grandfather's brother's bride before him,” the flick’s leading man delivered his closing line in time for “THE END” to materialize onscreen.

“Netto-kun…”

“Yeah, Tohru-kun?”

“That,” he paused, considering how to put his words delicately, before giving up entirely, “was awful. And do we have to sit like this? My feet are asleep.”

It was as he feared. He messed up royally. Tohru was going to dump him, no question.

A knock at the door, and Netto’s mother casually strode in and set down a slice of sponge cake to Tohru’s thanks and the absurd theatre of her son humorously miming his internal strife.

As bewildered as she was and ever the intent ear to his garrulity, Tohru elected to pacify his panicky poogle, of the opinion he’d suffered enough unwarranted anxiety. “Netto-kun, you don’t have to go out of your way to make our dates extravagant. Just be yourself. That’s the you I’m in love with.”

So straightforward? Honestly! Why did he overcomplicate matters so much?

The answer was obvious.

“Shall we watch _Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix_ , then?”

“Um, yes!”

The two deserted their unpleasant seating arrangement, and scampered on the legs of their pajamas onto the floor in front of the TV. Rockman switched reels for them.

“Go! Bolmeteus White Dragon!”

Haruka giggled to herself, shaking her head. Boys and their fighting monsters.


End file.
